The present invention relates to providing a pricing for a plurality of products.
In businesses, prices of various products must be set. Such prices may be set with the goal of maximizing profit or demand or for a variety of other objectives. It is desirable to provide computer generated pricing to help optimize profit or demand. During a price optimization, the prices of hundreds of items may be set for hundreds of stores. Such optimizations require large amounts of data to be provided. Sometimes such data has errors. In addition, sometimes data is missing. It is desirable to be able to automatically have data errors corrected and have missing data provided or estimated.